


Illusion

by Okumen



Series: 101 Kisses [6]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not all that easy to have a crush on an AI trapped in a black box of machinery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

It wasn't real, probably. Somehow, it wasn't real. At least, that was what it felt like. Sort of.

Itona had screencaptured Ritsu in his phone on occasion, and sometimes, he flipped through those pictures.

Photographs, except not, except it was.

Memories between only him and a huge cloud of data that has its own will.

He thinks that while he is a human and she a machine, she probably has more will than he does. Or at least, more skills at being human, and dealing with human interaction.

It probably wasn't that weird.

"Good morning!"

He almost drops the phone clutched in his hand when he hears her voice close by, and he peers around the box that is her body, up at the screen where her face is.

"..morning."

She tries to look at him, he thinks, because he can see the colors shift, and then the sound of her voice comes from a completely different direction.

"Is something wrong, Itona-kun?"

He turns his eyes to the screen of his phone, as he tilts his hands up against his knees.

"No, nothing," he says, and she tips her head to the side curiously. She's cute, he thinks briefly, and idly takes another screencapture, without really thinking.

"Itona-kun takes my picture a lot."

He actually drops his drops his phone at that, and she lets out a little yelp.

With the angle of the camera not being able to catch his image, she has to stare up at the cieling, but she still tries to look at him through the screen, as if it were a window.

It isn't though, she can't really see him even though it looks as if she stares right at him with concern.

"Itona-kun, if you want my picture you could just ask."

_Eh?_

"So if I asked you to pose in a cheerleading outfit, you'd do it?"

Why did he even ask that?

She nods. "Yes! Just a second!" She closes her eyes, and she's probably finding something in her data.

A few moments later, she's not wearing her school uniform any more, but a black, long gakuran with a red band around one arm.

He didn't really mean an ouendan outfit.... But he still takes a few screencaps when she cheerfully chats and poses, because she's still really cute.

It's weird, it's nice, but it's a bit weird, probably. Because he has a crush on a girl that's composed of electronics and data.

Maybe it's because he's weird too.

"Itona-kun," she says as she finishes posing in a fourth outfit.

He can hear a car in the yard, and at first he is momentarily distracted by the girl now wearing a light-purple sailor uniorm, but he's called back when she repeats his name. "Yeah?"

"This was a nice first date," she says, and blows him a kiss.

He drops his phone again, face painted red.

Korosensei peers at him curiously from the doorway, and he can hear Karasuma-sensei tell the octopus to stop pulling at his arm.

He hears a click of his phone's camera as Ritsu takes a picture. He later notices that it's a split-screen capture with a photo of him and a photo of her put together.

It, this entire thing, is just fake, and couldn't exaclty be real, right? Considering.

But at least he could pretend, because apparently he's now dating an AI stuck in a black box.

And despite how weird that is, it's pretty nice.


End file.
